


Mycroft, in the Kitchen, with an Umbrella

by hiyas



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyas/pseuds/hiyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Mycroft Holmes three hours to realize that the reports of his brother's death had been greatly exaggerated. This is how he expresses his displeasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft, in the Kitchen, with an Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> A bonus 221B drabble I wrote for Broomclosetkink's art prompt on Tumblr, which was basically Mycroft bashing Sherlock about the head and shoulders with his umbrella when he finds out Sherlock only faked his death. While the imagery is a little slapstick-y for my taste (and oh so far from my Holmes Brothers head canon), I do hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Upon receiving the call from the hospital, it took Mycroft Holmes three hours to realize that the reports of his brother's death had been greatly exaggerated. To be fair, the first half hour was spent reeling at the news, and the next two hours dealing with Mummy, John, and the body at the morgue. It took him about three minutes to deduce where he was hiding and another eighteen minutes to arrive at Molly Hooper's modest flat.

He knocked twice and gave a perfunctory greeting to the startled lab technician when she opened her front door. He paid no attention to her stammered questions as he quickly strode to the kitchen where Sherlock was currently situated, fingers steepled, eyes closed in concentration. Mycroft's grip on his umbrella tightened.

"Took you long eno-"

_Thwack!_

"Hey!"

"Mummy is devastated, Sherlock!"

_Thwack! Thwack!_

"Mycroooft!"

"Don't you realize the grief you've caused us all?!"

_Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!_

"Will you stop hitting me with your infernal umbrella!"

"I thought you were dead!"

Tirade finished, Mycroft dropped his abused umbrella, hauled the detective up from his chair, turned him around to face him, and then hugged him fiercely. Sherlock stiffened in shock at the rare display of sentimentality from the normally composed man.

"Why didn't you come to me for help? You had me so worried, Brother!"


End file.
